Haruhicienta: cuando el teatro y el Host Club se unen
by SaraDreamer
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar si nuestro club de Host favorito decide interpretar una obra de teatro? ¿Y si la pobre Haruhi se ve arrastrada a ser la protagonista? ¿Podrán interpretar la obra fielmente? Nunca si se trata de ricos bastardos y la narradora es nada más y nada menos que Renge. [Parodia]


Hola, bueno este fic, es una completa locura. Nunca he leído un fic de teatro ni he escrito uno así que es posible que tenga fallos, pero igualmente estoy satisfecha. Me ha costado muchas horas escribirlo y mucho trabajo retocarlo, pero me he divertido mucho haciéndolo. La verdad es que es una completa parodia y un sinsentido de obra. Los personajes están indicados con sus nombres cuando se salen de su papel en la obra. Y no se que más... si que se ha hecho solito, lo empecé sabiendo los personajes y poco más lo demás ha ido saliendo solo xD

Hay partes yaoi, pero que no son yaoi propiamente dichas sino para hacer bromas y gracias con la obra. aunque si sois fujoshis sois libres de disfrutarlo como yaoi xD

Me ilusiona el haber usado muchos personajes no solo los típicos.

Espero ver algún review, y que os haga reír aunque sea un poquito ^^

disclaimer: Ouran highschool host club pertenece a Bisco-sensei

* * *

**Haruhicienta: cuando el teatro y el Host Club se unen**

Las luces del gran salón de actos del instituto Ouran se apagaron dando paso a que los focos alumbraran solo el escenario en el que la figura de una chica emergía tras el telón.

– Muy buenos días queridos alumnos y alumnas del Instituto Ouran, me presento soy Renge Houshakuji y en el día de hoy voy a ser la narradora de la fantástica obra de teatro que nuestro querido Host Club a preparado.

(En público aplaude, acción que hace que Tamaki se emocione tras el telón)

**Narradora:** Si, hoy nuestro querido Host Club nos deleitara con una obra titulada _"Haruhicienta: una plebeya en un mundo de ricos"_ una adaptación del clásico cuento La Cenicienta, adaptaba por nuestro querido Ritsu Bossanova (se escuchan susurros desde atrás) si, Ritsu Kasanoda, perdón; el cual es un gran escritor gracias por adaptarnos la obra, un aplauso para nuestro compañero por favor…

(El público aplaude a Kasanoda que se sonroja mientras Tetsuya a su lado le abraza orgulloso)

**Narradora:** Bien, ya se chicas que una historia tan convencional como La Cenicienta aparentemente carece de trasfondo y romance prohibido y que todas hubiéramos preferido un romance entre hombres, con fervientes batallas para que su prohibido pero mutuo amor triunfe, con derramamiento de sangre, besos clandestinos… (El brillo de una gafas se percibe tras el telón y un aura maligna avanza hasta la narradora) perdón, perdón, bueno que es una historia de amor convencional.

**Público:** BUUUUUUUHHHHHHH

**Narradora:** Pero recordad que la interpreta el Host Club por lo que realmente aunque vayan vestidos de mujer todos son hombre por lo que veremos romance entre hombres.

**Público: **KYAHHHHHHHHHHH

**Narradora: **Bien, sin más preámbulo, demos paso a _"Haruhicienta: una plebeya en un mundo de ricos"_

**ACTO 1**

**Narradora:** Erase una vez hace mucho tiempo un hombre pobre perdió a su esposa dejándolos a él y a su hija solos, pero tiempo después una rica viuda se enamoró de él proporcionándoles una vida de lujos.

– ¿Pero no se supone que el rico era el viudo y por eso la madrastra se casaba con él?

– Oh vamos… Yasuchika no seas tan recio, es una adaptación pueden cambiar las cosas.

– Bah... ni siquiera sé que hago viendo esto, menuda pérdida de tiempo… tendría que estar entrenando.

– Yasuuushiiikaaa… – los ojos de Satoshi brillaban mientras sacaba una katana de madera de debajo de su asiento – ambos venimos a ver a nuestros hermanos ¿no estás feliz de que actúen?

– Eh… ¡Si, si claro! – respondió Chika-chan asustado.

– Bien, ¡vamos Oniisan, vamos Mitsukuni!

**Narradora:** La viuda se convirtió así en la madrastra de la hija del pobre viudo que se llamaba Haruhicienta, pero su ahora nueva madrastra no venia sola sino con sus dos hijas; las encantadoras gemelas Hitachiin que tenían la misma edad que Haruhicienta. Pero tras escasos meses una nueva tragedia inundo la vida de nuestra Haruhicienta, su padre murió de una horrible enfermedad.

**Madrastra (Kyouya):** Ohh, Haruhicienta no estés triste ya sabes que yo cuidare bien de ti (una frio sonrisa se forma en su rostro).

**Hermanastra 1 (Hikaru):** Y tambien nos tienes a nosotras…

**Hermanastra 2 (Kaoru):** Claro ahora somos hermanitas seremos muy felices juntas.

**Público:** Kyaaa ¡Kyouya es la madrastra malvada y los gemelos las hermanastras!

**Narradora:** Pero la pobre Haruhicienta no sabía que todo eso eran patrañas, palabras vacías, tanto la madrastra como sus hijas envidiaban la enorme belleza de Haruhicienta y para hacerla sufrir y que luciera menos su belleza la vestían con harapos y le mandaban a hacer las tareas del hogar…

**Madrastra:** Haruhicienta ¿ya has hecho la colada? ¿fregaste la vajilla rusa que te pedí? ¿has planchado mi vestido celeste? Ohh pero… ¿Qué es esto? Te dije que quería el café con exactamente 20 gramos de azúcar, mis papilas gustativas me indican que aquí hay 17,5 gramos…

**Haruhicienta:** perdone madre, pero se rompió el peso y no quisiste comprar otro, así que ya no puedo pesar el azúcar.

**Madrastra:** Ohh no es mi problema aprende a hacerlo sin peso.

**Hermanastra 1:** Haruhicienta ¿Dónde estás?

**Hermanastra 2:** Hace mucho que te dijimos que queríamos jugar.

**Haruhicienta:** Estoy aquí pero no tengo tiempo para jugar, tengo tareas que hacer…

**Hermanastra 2:** Bah seguro que es mentira hermanita, mírala que tranquila parece si de verdad tuviera cosas que hacer estaría triste por tener que hacerlas…

**Hermanastra 1:** Es cierto ni siquiera se queja…

**Haruhicienta:** Bueno lo cierto es que estoy acostumbrada a hacer las tareas de casa…

**Hikaru:** Es cierto la pobre Haruhi siempre hace las tareas de su casa… (Empieza a lagrimear olvidando su papel)

**Kaoru:** (lagrimea con más fuerza) es cierto pobre Haruhi ella realmente vive como si fuera Cenicienta incluso sus roas son harapos…

**Haruhi:** (susurra) yo no visto harapos mi ropa es la que usa la gente normal…

(Ambas hermanastras abrazan a Haruhicienta olvidando que están en una obra)

**Haruhi:** Esto… ¿Hikaru, Kaoru? La obra…

**Narradora:** ¡Kyahhhhh! ¡Ahí lo tenéis queridas espectadoras, amor, amor entre hombres y nada menos que dos gemelos, dos gemelos dispuestos a disputarse a otro hombre que romperá su relación de hermandad para siempre, y están tan entregados que han olvidado la obra!

(Un aura maligna de color violeta inunda drásticamente el escenario, las tres "hermanas" y la narradora se giran para ver como esa aura emana de una endiablada y enfadada madrastra)

**Narradora:** Ejem, ejem, mis disculpas podemos continuar.

**Hermanastra 2:** Bah da igual… esta noche tenemos un gran baile en el castillo del príncipe…

**Hermanastra 1:** Cierto, un baile de alto status donde una plebeya como tú que solo viste harapos no podría acudir y seguro que elije a una de nosotras como esposa.

(Ambas hermanastras malvadas se agarran de las manos)

**Narradora:** Kyahhhhh el príncipe elegirá a una y esto provocara que la otra odie profundamente a su hermana por ser elegida por el rey y romperán su preciosa hermandad…

**Hermanastra 2:** Pe-pero hermana… ¿quieres casarte con el príncipe? Si tú eres feliz yo también pero no quisiera perderte… (Una lágrima se derrama sobre su pálida mejilla)

**Hermanastra 1:** ¡Pero qué dices! Solo lo decía para presumir ante Haruhicienta, es obvio que con nuestra belleza el príncipe caerá rendido a nuestros pies, pero yo nunca te dejaría de lado, y tampoco dejaría que fueras tú la que se desposara con el… (Baja el tomo de voz) además ya sabes que tu solamente eres mía…

**Público:** ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Narradora:** ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! El pasional amor de hermanos prohibido se ha convertido ahora en amor prohibido entre hermanas… señoras y señores y así es como el yaoi se transforma en yuri…

CLACK

(El sonido de una taza romperse bajo la presión de una madrastra enfurecida regresa a todos a la obra)

**Hermanastra 2:** Jajajajaj madre mándele muchas tareas a Haruhicienta para que no se le ocurra aparecer por el baile real.

**Haruhicienta: **No, no te preocupes si no tengo intención de hacerlo, no me interesa para nada y ojala hubiera dos príncipes y os pudierais casar ambas, a mi no me interesa además tenía pensado limpiar la gran escalera central durante toda la noche…

**Hikaru:** ¡Haruhi, te tienes que quejar y pedir que se te asignen pocas tareas para así asistir a la fiesta y poder enamorar al príncipe!

**Kaoru:** ¿Nunca has leído La Cenicienta?

**Haruhi:** Claro, pero desde el inicio esto ha dado giros extraños, para empezar yo debería ser la heredera y vosotros no deberíais ser incestuosos…

(El público estalla en risas y aplausos)

**Kyouya:** Haruhi (se acerca a Haruhi de modo que nadie más pueda escuchar sus palabras y la sonrisa diabólica vuelve a su rostro) si no quieres que tu deuda aumente, por favor, cíñete al guión.

(Nadie sabe qué ha ocurrido pero Haruhicienta esta blanca como un fantasma)

**Haruhicienta:** Por favor madre, déjeme acudir debo conocer a ese príncipe.

**Madrastra:** Oh, créeme que yo tambien quiero que acudas pero no tienes nada que ponerte.

(Las hermanastras y la madrastra se van mientras ríen con maldad)

**Haruhicienta:** Bien, yo lo he intentado no hay nada que hacer… tampoco me importa.

**Narradora:** Ejem, ejem… debo haber escuchado mal… ¿no te interesa?

**Haruhicienta:** No y tú y yo no deberíamos poder hablar.

**XXXX:** ¡De ningún modo permitiré eso!

**Narradora:** De repente una dulce voz irrumpe en una escena donde reina la tristeza y el dolor por no poder acudir al baile…

**Haruhicienta:** No, no, si yo estoy muy feliz…

**Narradora:** ¡REINA EL DOLOR!

**Haruhicienta:** Ohh que mal… me siento destruida por el dolor quería ver a ese príncipe…

**Narradora:** Tras comprobar que la pobre Haruhicienta se encuentra rota por el dolor, podemos volver al tema de la voz misteriosa.

**Haruhicienta:** Oh si cierto ¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Quién eres?

**XXXX:** Soy Usa-chan.

**Haruhi:** ¿Usa-chan? ¿Tambien sale en la obra? Definitivamente he leído un guion distinto al de ellos.

**Usa-chan:** Por supuesto estoy en la mesa, si me das un beso en mi carita de felpa pasara algo increíble.

(Haruhi resignada a que todo es un completo sinsentido se acerca y le da un beso a la carita de Usa-chan y de repente una bomba de humo como las de las películas ninjas explota en el escenario pero el humo producido no es de otro color sino rosa con florecitas flotando, dejando ver al disiparse a Honey-senpai con un disfraz de conejito rosa)

**Público:** KYAAAAAA ¡Usa-chan era en realidad Honey-senpai! Kawaii!

**Narradora:** Tras la adorable humareda rosa, un chico kawaii hace su aparición…

**Haruhicienta:** ¿Y tú eres?

**Honey:** Soy Usakuni y vengo a ayudarte a diseñar y coser tu vestido para la fiesta.

**Haruhicienta:** Eso quiere decir que tu tambien quieres que vaya a la dichosa fiesta (Haruhi ve el brillo del diablo en los ojos de Renge y cambia el dialogo) digo… a la fiesta a la que tanto anhelo ir…

**Usakuni:** ¡Siiiii! Pero antes… ¿me das un pastelito?

**Público:** ¡KYAAAAA Honey-kun sigue tan kawaii como siempreeeee!

– Definitivamente me voy… - Chika-chan hace el intento de levantarse pero Satoshi se lo impide.

– De ninguna manera ahora que tu hermano ha hecho aparición además dentro de poco aparecerá mi querido niichan tenemos que verlo.

– Espero que no tenga un papel tan ridículo como el del marciano de mi hermano…

– El papel de Mitsukuni no es ridículo, pero la verdad es que el de mi hermano es mejor, el es vital para el desarrollo de la historia…

**Haruhicienta:** (trae el pastel) Aquí tienes… ¿cómo vamos a hacer el vestido? ¿Sabes coser? Yo soy muy buena en labores del hogar pero confeccionar y coser ropa no se…

**Usakuni:** ¿Nooo? Yo tampoco, yo venía a animarte… ¿nee?

**Público:** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(A Haruhi le sale una gota en la cabeza al más puro estilo anime)

**Haruhicienta: **¿Y qué haremos entonces?

**Usakuni:** Um… ¿Qué venia ahora?

(Haruhi pone una mano en su barbilla y empieza a pensar recordando que ahora venia una parte en la que Haruhicienta deseaba tener un bonito vestido y un carruaje para ir al baile)

**Narradora:** Cof, cof… ¿Haruhicienta?

**Haruhicienta:** ¿Si?

**Renge:** Haruhi-kun… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no sigues con la obra?

**Haruhi:** pero si es lo que hago, ahora estoy pensando lo del vestido y el carruaje.

**Narradora:** ejem, perdonen al parecer Haruhicienta ha olvidado que eso… ¡ES UN SOLILOQUIO! Y por tanto ha de escucharlo el público

**Haruhicienta:** Oh, es cierto… Como me gustaría tener un precioso vestido y poder ir al palacio del príncipe en un elegante carruaje….

(De repente como la vez anterior una bomba de humo cae en el escenario pero esta vez de color blanco y tras ella podemos observar un altísimo y apuesto chico con toda la vestimenta blanca lo cual le hacía parecer más un ángel que cualquier otra cosa y con una varita en la mano)

**Público:** ¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡Esta guapísimo!

**Hada Madrina (Mori):** … (Mira fijamente a Haruhicienta y luego a Usakuni)

**Haruhicienta:** … (Mira a la hada madrina)

**Usakuni:** … (Mira al hada madrina, luego a Haruhicienta, luego a su tarta y sigue comiendo)

(Mori se acerca a limpiar la boca de Honey que está llena de tarta)

**Público:** ¡KYAAAAA no puedo más es demasiado moeeee!

**Narradora:** ¡MOEEEEEEEE!

(Kyouya aparece al lado de Renge pero de forma que nadie lo vea)

**Kyouya: **¡Renge contrólate eres la narradora!

– Mi hermano es el mejor, ¡Sugoi niichan! – Satoshi exclama feliz.

– Pero si le han dado un papel ridículo… – Chika-chan pierde ya toda su esperanza en la obra.

**Haruhi:** esto… Mori-senpai la obra…

**Hada madrina:** Vengo a darte un vestido y un carruaje.

**Narradora:** ¡Noooooo! le tienes que preguntar y ella pedirte lo que desea.

(Mori mira a la narradora y luego a Haruhicienta)

**Hada madrina:** ¿Hay algo que desees Haruhicienta?

**Haruhicienta:** Ummm pues ahora que lo dices he visto que en la tienda de barrio vecino hay una oferta de una super aspiradora la _Aspirator 3000_ que…

**Narradora:** ¡AGGGGGGGG pide un vestido!

(Haruhicienta y el hada madrina se miran asustados)

**Haruhicienta:** Esto… un vestido y una carroza estaría bien.

**Hada madrina:** De acuerdo.

(Otra explosión de humo estalla en el escenario pero más duradera y algunos espectadores con buena vista pueden ver a Mori-senpai y Honey-senpai poniendo una carroza en el escenario y a los gemelos Hitachiin secuestrar a Haruhi tras el escenario con un vestido y unos zapatos en la mano)

**Narradora: **El humo se va disipando y vemos que una gran carroza ha aparecido mientras que Haruhicienta viste ahora un bonito vestido y unos zapatos un tanto especiales…

**Haruhi:** Este vestido no puede ser más pomposo será incomodo moverse con él.

(Esta vez quienes miran con una mirada maligna a Haruhi son Hikaru y Kaoru que tras el escenario admiran la belleza de Haruhi con ese vestido diseñado por su madre)

**Narradora:** Jeje creo haber escuchado a Haruhicienta admirar el vestido… (El tono amenazante y el mechón de pelo que empieza a moverse como una serpiente de la cabeza de medusa no pasan desapercibida para la pobre Haruhi)

**Haruhicienta:** decía que muchas gracias por el vestido hada madrina, es precioso.

**Usakuni:** ¿y los zapatitos…? ¿No te gustan nee?

**Haruhi:** ¿A quién le va a gustar unos zapatos de cristal? ¿Es que nadie ha pensado en lo frio que son? ¿O lo rígidos que están? Peor aún… ¿nadie ha pensado lo peligrosos que son? Si me tropiezo y se rompen me cortaría todo el pie, definitivamente no deberían estar permitidos…

(Una oleada de malas miradas acorralan a Haruhi desde distintos lados del escenario)

**Haruhicienta:** Quiero decir que son preciosos, nunca había visto nada igual.

**Usakuni:** ¿Son más bonitos que yo? (pregunta casualmente con un tierno pucherito, tras haberse terminado el pastel parece que vuele a querer protagonismo)

**Público:** ¡Kyahhhhhh! ¡Imposible no hay nada más kawaii que tu Honey-senpai!

**Narradora:** El público ha dado su sentencia y mirad al hada madrina, tiene un leve sonrojo creo que ella tambien opina igual pero al parecer no es muy elocuente que digamos…

**Público:** ¡Mori-senpai adora a Honey-senpai, kawaii!

— Se acabó, me voy — Chika-chan se levanta pero Satoshi lo ata con cuerdas al asiento antes de que se dé cuenta — ¿qué diablos haces? ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Cómo puedes querer irte cuando nuestros hermanos están en el escenario? eres muy malo Yasuchika, hay que castigar a los niños malos.

Chika-chan tiembla ante esa amenaza pero luego vuelve a atacar:

— ¿Pero tu estas escuchando? hablan de nuestros hermanos como si tuvieran una relación y les parece adorable

—Si es eso es lo que niichan quiere, yo lo respeto y apoyo — dice Satoshi emocionado mientras Chika-chan pone cara de terror — además yo tambien te quiero mucho a ti.

—Definitivamente me tengo que ir ¡socorrooooooo!

Los espectadores están emocionados con la moe relación de Mori y Honey como para atender a los gritos desesperados del hermano de este último, que cesan inmediatamente cuando Satoshi le da un peluchito de un pollito

(El telón se cierra mientras el público aplaude y grita de emoción, y tras el telón se escuchan muchos ruidos por todas partes)

**Narradora:** Bien, espero que estén disfrutando esta bonita obra, ahora daremos paso al acto dos, un acto mucho mas interesante y morboso pues al fin veremos al príncipe y veremos su amor con Haruhicienta, no se olviden de que ambos son hombres, si queridas espectadoras por fin yaoi en vivo y directo graben esto su memoria y tambien en las cámaras de video, Tamaki es claramente uke aunque con Haruhi-kun creo que se gana el puesto de seme, increíble ese bello momento en el que un uke pasa a ser seme…

**Kyouya:** Si no paras, narraré yo.

(La narradora para ante la amenaza implícita de Kyouya)

**ACTO 2**

(El telón vuelve a abrirse y un nuevo escenario sorprende a los espectadores, que ahora se encuentran con un salón digno de un castillo en el que un rubio príncipe entra caminando elegantemente)

**Público:** ¡Kyahhhhh es Tamaki-sama!

**Espectadora aleatoria 1:** ¡Es tan guapo que no puedo más, me voy a desmayar!

**Espectadora aleatoria 2:** ¡No lo hagas, te perderás su increíble belleza!

**Narradora:** Como ya habéis podido notar, nos encontramos ahora en el increíble castillo del príncipe casadero el cual no puede dejar de pensar en el tema del matrimonio.

**Príncipe (Tamaki):** No puede ser, ¿cómo un joven carismático y apuesto como yo tiene que rendirse a los deseos de su despiadado progenitor y contraer matrimonio sin amor ninguno? ¿Por qué todos los dioses me han castigado con tal belleza inhumana? Ohhh Kamisama como desearía ser por un instante desfavorecido y no ir regalando belleza y estilo allá por donde paso, pero me has castigado con el don de la belleza divina y no puedo si no aprovecharlo para responder gentilmente a mis fans, más vivo con miedo a un matrimonio desdichado en el que no encuentre la dicha, asustado me encuentro de no hallar a la mujer que encienda mi corazón y haga de mi vida el edén de los mortales…

**Espectadora aleatoria 3:** ¡Ohh Tamaki-sama es increíble! Habla como un príncipe de verdad.

**Espectadora aleatoria 4:** No sé cómo puede pronunciar tan bien.

**Espectadora aleatoria 5:** Más que de un príncipe esas palabras son dignas de un dios.

**Narradora:** Mientras que el príncipe elocuente sigue su emotivo discurso, pido un inciso para recalcar el cuidado dialecto y fluir de las palabras que Tamaki Suou está usando para interpretar su papel principesco…

**Haruhi:** (Desde un lado del escenario) Pero si está hablando como siempre lo hace…

**Hikaru:** Pues sí, no sé qué le pasa a las clientas, si siempre es así…será cosa del disfraz.

**Kaoru:** Tono es tono, siempre seguirá pareciendo un señor feudal.

**Kyouya:** Esta vez tengo que daros la razón, Tamaki siempre habla de forma principesca.

**Príncipe:** …ojala mi cabello no brillara cual sol reflejado en las feroces olas del océano, ojala…

**Paje real (Nekozawa):** Priiinciipeee….

(Los espectadores se percatan que a un lado del príncipe, pegado al escenario la sombra negra que había se trataba de una persona y el ambiente se congela de miedo)

**Príncipe:** ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Un grito de niña resuena en el escenario) ¿Ne-Nekozawa, por qué apareces así de siniestramente?

**Nekozawa:** Peerooo… si llevo aquí todo el tiempo…Suou-kun…

— ¡Bieeenn mis dos oni-chan en el escenario, Sugoi! — la pequeña Kirimi saltaba eufórica en su asiento mientras su doncella trataba de calmarla.

**Narradora:** (Renge relata ignorando el patético momento provocado por Tamaki) Nuestro joven y nada ególatra príncipe comparte sus inseguridades con su paje real.

**Tamaki:** Ah sí, claro…

**Príncipe:** Ohh, querido y fiel compañero de aventuras, he de compartir los tormentosos pensamientos y profundos temores que en mi alma se enfrentan… tengo miedo a un matrimonio desdichado sin la presencia del todopoderoso amor verdadero…

**Paje real:** ¿Tiene miedo a las doncellas casaderas que vendrán al baile?

**Príncipe:** No es a ellas a quien debo mi temor, no, ellas solo son pequeñas y tiernas gatitas hechizadas por mi bello mirar y mi incomparable porte, mas temo no poder corresponder el ferviente amor de sus corazones…

**Paje real:** ¿Las puedo maldecir para que enfermen y no puedan acudir o para que no se enamoren de usted? (Una sonrisa endemoniada se forma en el rostro del perturbante paje real)

(El público contiene un grito de terror)

**Príncipe:** Eso nunca, aunque no sea amor romántico, mi corazón late emocionado por todas esas hermosas princesas que me aman y siempre tendrán un lugar en mis corazones (Mientras habla se acerca hasta el borde del escenario, haciendo que todas las espectadoras se emocionen)

**Tamaki:** Al igual que yo Tamaki Suou, amo a todas mis preciosas clientas… (Una sonrisa encantadora se forma en el rostro del rey del club de host que olvidando por completo la obra, arranca una rosa del atrezo provocando un grito de dolor en Kasanoda y se la tira al público)

**Púbico:** KYAHHHHHH

**Renge:** Bah…. Una vez más vemos el estúpido actuar de un príncipe completamente plano y simple, un completo impostor que solo roba el corazón de las doncellas con trilladas frases clichés….

**Kyouya:** Tamakiiiiiiiiii, Rengeeeeee (La voz endiablada del rey de las sombras regresa a la obra a los dos nombrados)

**Paje real:** Podría compartir sus inquietudes con el señor rey, estimado príncipe Suou-kun…

**Príncipe:** Mi padre no entiende mis miedos, ni atiende a mis plegarias…

**XXXX:** ¿Alguien me llama?

(De repente una voz conocida por todos suena mientras entra en el escenario)

**Público:** ¿El director tambien actúa?

— Lo que me quedaba por ver, hasta el director está metido en esta chorrada, déjame ir Satoshi…

—Si vuelves a quejarte te quitaré el pollito Yasushika.

El pobre Chika-chan se sonroja y acomoda más en su asiento apretando con fuerza el pollito de peluche entre sus manos.

(Efectivamente la voz proviene del director que ataviado en un traje de rey hace aparición en escena desconcertando a todos los actores)

**Narradora:** Bueno, pare ser que tenemos una adicción de última hora, un gran aplauso para el señor Suou director del Ouran Highschool.

(Mientras el público aplaude todos los desconcertados actores comentan su repentina aparición en un lado del escenario)

**Haruhi:** No sabía que el director tambien estaba metido en eso, ¿Por qué mi guión es distinto al vuestro?

**Kaoru:** En el nuestro tampoco venia esto…

**Hikaru:** Lo que nos faltaba, no bastante con el escandaloso de tono, el escandaloso de su padre…

**Honey:** ¡Sugoi! el papá de Tama-chan parece un buen actor.

**Kaoru:** ¿Lo dices por lo sobreactuado que es siempre?

**Hikaru:** Lo peor es que tono lo sabía, miradlo, esta tranquilamente actuando con él, al menos tendría que habérselo dicho a la narradora.

**Kyouya:** No, Tamaki no sabía nada, de hecho me había dicho que su padre estaría de viaje y no podría ver la obra…

**Haruhi:** Pero si no se ha sorprendido nada, si sigue actuando como antes…

**Mori:** Porque ellos son también así en la vida real…

(Las sencillas palabras de Mori trajeron de vuelta a la realidad a todos, era cierto esos dos siempre se comportaban así, actuaran o no)

**Príncipe:** …pero padre, ¿no comprende el miedo que amenaza a mi pequeño y débil corazón? Si no nos amamos, nuestro matrimonio caerá en desdicha y nunca tendrás nietos felices en el seno de una familia basada en los cimientos del amor…

**Director:** ¡Pero que bien habla mi pequeño! (Se acerca a acariciar la cabeza de su hijo haciendo que todo el host club caiga de espaldas dramáticamente ante ese gesto mientras que en el público algunas espectadoras lloran ante la dulzura de la escena) Eres el principito mas guapo y perfecto de todos…

**Tamaki:** ¿De verdad papa? solo hago lo que el guion exige, aunque es obvio que tengo un don para estos menesteres…

**Renge:** (Susurrando) Director, perdone, es muy emotivo pero hay que seguir con la obra.

**Director:** Claro, claro…

**Rey:** Pero que más puedo hacer, si tu corazón parece reacio al verdadero amor, no niegues sin conocer hijo mío, quizás entre las doncellas casaderas de esta noche se encuentra la mujer que haga latir tu corazón hasta pulsaciones inhumanas…

**Príncipe:** Ojalá sea así padre…

**Rey:** Bueno ahora me voy, se un galán esta noche y encuentra a tu princesa ideal (Mientras decía eso se perdía en un lateral del escenario)

**Narradora:** La hora del baile se acercaba y el príncipe estaba cada vez más nervioso imaginando a su princesa ideal, aunque claro todas las demás doncellas caían a los pies del apuesto príncipe…

(Aparecen en escena las hermanastras acompañadas de su malvada madrastra)

**Hermanastra 1: **Uooo, que príncipe más apuesto, creo que me he enamorado…

**Hermanastra 2:** Imposible hermanita yo lo he visto primero…

**Príncipe:** Tranquilas princesas, hay suficiente príncipe para ambas…

**Madrastra:** ¿Insinúas que pretendes tener un trío con mis hijas? Que poca vergüenza…

(Las hermanas se agarran las manos escandalizadas al oír eso mientras que el público estalla en risas)

**Príncipe:** ¡No, no! ¿Cómo cree? yo solo decía que puedo quererlas a ambas pero no insinuaba algo tan obsceno y grosero, siento haberla asustado… (El príncipe se agacha y besa la mano de la madrastra)

**Público:** ¡Kyaaaaaa Tamaki-sama ha besado la mano de Kyouya-sama!

**Renge:** ¡Kyahhhh! era obvio que entres estos dos había algo, por fin nos dejan ver algo más, parece que su relación de papá y mamá no es una simple broma…

**Haruhi:** (Susurra acercándose a Renge) Renge, vuelve a la obra o Kyouya-senpai se enfadará de nuevo…

**Narradora:** Cof, cof, sí, bueno vemos que el príncipe tiene un cierto interés en las hermanastras malvadas de Haruhicienta o quizás en la madrastra malvada…

**Príncipe:** No, no se preocupen, solo en las hermanastras que tienen mi edad, comprendo a la perfección que una mujer hecha y derecha como la madrastra busque un hombre de su misma edad con una cantidad de experiencias vividas comparables…

**Madrastra:** No, a mi no me importa, con que tengas dinero…

(Al público entero y a todos los actores les corre una gota al estilo anime)

**Tamaki:** Ahhh Kyouya eres una _cougar_*…

**Kyouya:** Para empezar soy hombre imbécil…

**Kaoru:** Eto… ¿Kyouya-senpai? esto no es real estamos en una obra…

**Hikaru:** Además se supone que la madrastra es la rica que se casó con el pobretón del padre de Haruhicienta.

**Haruhi:** (En un lado del escenario en compañía de sus dos senpais) Vaya, nunca pensé que sería Kyouya el que se saliera de la obra…

**Honey:** Ah es verdad Kyo-chan se ha dejado llevar (Mientras decía esto se introducía en la boca otro pedazo de tarta sacado de solo Kami sabe dónde)

**Mori:** La obra se está yendo de las manos…

**Narradora:** Bueno jeje, después de asegurarnos de que el príncipe solo piensa en jóvenes casaderas y no en viudas podemos continuar… ¿no príncipe?

**Príncipe:** Por supuesto, como decía puedo amar a estas dos jovencitas sin ningún pensamiento pecaminoso de por medio.

(El príncipe se acerca a la hermanastra 1 y poniendo una mano en la cintura la acerca hasta él y con la otra mano levanta su mentón, varios suspiros y derrames nasales se escuchan en el público y en la narradora que es recogida por la ahora desaparecida madrastra antes de que se desplome en el suelo desmayada)

**Príncipe:** Tanta belleza no puede ser si no pecado del cielo y obra de los ángeles… (Acerca más aun a su rostro a la hermanastra 1)

**Hikaru:** ¡Ahhhhhgggg! (Grita fuertemente mientras separa a Tamaki de un empujón) ¡Qué asco!

**Tamaki:** Pe-pero… si me he basado en lo que tú haces con Kaoru en el club…

**Hikaru:** Pero Kaoru es Kaoru, nunca serás tan adorable como él, además yo siempre soy el seme y... y… ¡que no tono, no te me vuelvas a acercar! (Reclama Hikaru completamente escandalizado retrocediendo más a cada paso que el rubio da hacia él)

**Kaoru:** En-entonces es eso Hikaru… yo no soy suficiente para ti… ahora en tu corazón… ¿está tono? (Mientras dice eso una lágrima cae por su mejilla)

**Espectadora aleatoria 6:** ¡Nooooo Kaoru-kun está llorando, pobrecito!

**Espectadora aleatoria 7: **¡consuélalo Hikaru!

**Hikaru:** Pero como puedes decir eso baka (Se acerca a su gemelo mientras lo toma por los hombros y luego pasa a acariciarle el rostro y secarle las lágrimas) sabes que tú eres el único para mi, acaso no te lo demuestro todas las noches…

**Kaoru:** Hi-hikaru…

PUM

(Varias espectadoras no pueden a la presión y se desmayan ante el precioso acto de amor entre hermanos, mientras la ambulancia las socorre, los gemelos se abrazan con cariño y la narradora es controlada por Kyouya para no gritar)

**Haruhi:** (Susurrando) ¿Acaso era necesario este acto incestuoso? No estamos en el club.

**Honey:** Supongo que Hika-chan y Kao-chan tampoco se pueden controlar, se quieren mucho ¿nee?

**Mori:** La obra ya está perdida…

**Narradora:** Bien después de este precioso acto de amor fraternal, pecaminoso y prohibido podemos volver a la obra de ¡HARUHICIENTA! la cual hace rato que no aparece, por favor aplaudamos todos ante la llegada de Haruhicienta…

(Tras decir eso los focos que enfocaban a todo el escenario se apagan y solo dos quedan encendidos enfocando a la preciosa Haruhicienta que entra deslumbrante con su vestido, arrancando un "ohhhh" de todo el público y fuertes aplausos, aunque ya la habían visto con anterioridad los focos provocaban una visión mas espléndida)

**Narradora:** El primer contacto entre Haruhicienta y el príncipe es simplemente mágico…

(Todas las miradas se centran en Tamaki, esperando otra genial interpretación, claro que en ese momento el susodicho se había olvidado de la obra, del público y de todo el mundo pues sus ojos solo alcanzaban ver lo espléndidamente bella que se encontraba su Haruhi, es decir su hija Haruhi…)

**Hikaru:** Jajaja mira que cara de tonto tiene tono…

**Kaoru:** Bueno siempre tiene cara de tonto cuando ve a Haruhi pero ahora más.

**Haruhi:** Senpai… creo que debería hablar…

**Tamaki:** Ha-Ha-Haruhi estas preciosa…

**Haruhi:** Si claro, hago de princesa soy la que mejor apariencia debe tener.

(Los gemelos Hitachiin caen al suelo sorprendidos por la poca perspicacia de la chica al no entender la intención de esas palabras)

**Haruhi:** En fin… sigamos con el encuentro mágico.

(Tamaki se acerca a Haruhi totalmente colorado tropezándose varias veces)

**Príncipe:** Es-esto, bella doncella, creo que los cielos han decidido ponerla en mi camino para enseñarme que los ángeles pueden tornarse mujer a veces y complacer la vista de los mortales con su esplendorosa hermosura, mas me gustaría poder volar con usted demostrando a todos mi dicha infinita al compas del son que forman los latidos de nuestros recién enamorados corazones…

**Haruhicienta:** ¿Qué?

**Narradora:** Que bailéis, te ha pedido un baile.

**Haruhicienta: **Ah, pues podría hablar más claro…

(El público ríe fluidamente ante el comentario de la chica)

**Kyouya:** Después dice que nosotros cambiamos y arruinamos la obra, pero no se da cuenta que con su indiferencia ella es la más contribuye a ello.

**Narradora:** Tras bailar y darse cuenta de que sus vidas están destinadas a entrelazarse a un pasional romance, Haruhicienta se da cuenta de que debe irse, se acaba su tiempo…

**Haruhicienta:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

**Renge:** ¿Como que por qué? Haruhi-kun, el vestido, los zapatos y la carroza solo duran unas pocas horas, la hada madrina debió informarte…

**Kyouya:** Y el alquiler es por horas, o sea 10.000 yenes la hora por cada objeto (Saca una calculadora mientras empieza a calcular, pero Honey senpai tira con cuidado de él hasta detrás del escenario)

**Haruhi:** No me dijeron nada de eso…

(Honey empuja a Mori al escenario)

**Hikaru:** Hey mira un hada madrina…

**Hermanastra 2:** Jejeje pero que dices hermanita no habrás bebido demasiado (dice mientras le da un codazo a su hermano intentando darle a entender que está colaborando a que se note más el fallo y la horrible improvisación de todos)

**Narradora:** Cierto, nuestra poca elocuente hada madrina no dijo las condiciones de nada (Atraviesa con la mirada al pobre Mori-senpai)

**Hada madrina:** Solo hasta las doce, después todo desaparecerá volviendo a como era antes (Dicho esto vuelve a desaparecer del escenario con más humo blanco)

**Haruhicienta:** Umm, perfecto, así desaparecerá este pomposo vestido y podré volver a llevar mi cómoda ropa y tambien podré volver andando que es bueno para la circulación y….

**Usakuni:** Pero Haruhicienta, si eso pasa el príncipe verá que eres una pobretona y no te querrá…

**Haruhicienta:** ¿Y tú por qué vuelves a aparecer?

**Usakuni:** Pues para salvarte, esa es mi misión inicial.

**Haruhicienta:** ¿Desde cuándo?

**Usakuni:** Desde siempre, soy un lindo superhéroe.

(Las espectadoras que llevaban un rato calladas viendo los extraños giros del guion exclamaron maravilladas por su adorable senpai)

**Haruhicienta:** Ajá, de cualquier modo, ¿no trata de eso la historia, de enseñar que el amor no se basa en la riqueza si no en el interior de las personas?

**Tamaki:** Ohh claro que si Haruhi, tu papá te quiere aunque en la vida real también seas una plebeya…

**Haruhi:** No me acose senpai….

**Narradora:** ¡LA OBRA!

**Haruhicienta:** Eh si, príncipe lo siento, he de irme se me hace tarde…

**Narradora:** Haruhicienta no has aclarado lo que sientes por él…

**Haruhicienta:** ¿Acaso no lo has dejado tú claro? En fin… príncipe, te quiero (Tras eso hecha a correr del escenario mientras que Tamaki emocionado viendo a Haruhi pronunciar tales palabras cae hacia atrás siendo rescatado por Hikaru y Kaoru)

**Narradora: **No tan rápido Haruhicienta.

**Haruhi:** ¿Ahora qué?

**Narradora:** En su desaforada huida la pobre Haruhicienta pierde uno de sus preciosos zapatos de cristal…

**Haruhi:** ¿Eh? No imposible, esto aprieta que no veas, imposible que se salga…

**Narradora:** ¡QUE LO PIERDE!

(Haruhi asustada se quita el zapato y lo deja en el suelo)

(Todo el público ríe ante las ocurrencias de Haruhicienta y el extraño rumbo de la obra cuando Nekozawa aparece como un ángel, o una sombra mejor dicho a volver a encarrilar la obra)

**Paje real:** Mire Príncipe, la doncella a dejado un zapato tras de sí, podéis hallarla con él.

**Príncipe:** Cierto, con este zapato encontrare a esa princesa y la desposaré, hemos de usar este presente de Kamisama dejado a conciencia para que yo vuelva a hallar a la dueña de mis latidos, la protagonista de mis sueños, el motivo de mis suspiros, la inspiración de mis cantos, la musa de mis pinturas…

**Kaoru:** No te ha dado tiempo a dormir para soñar con ella, ni has cantado…

**Hikaru:** Tampoco has suspirado desde que la has visto y ni siquiera sabes pintar, no digas mentiras tono, mentir está feo…

**Tamaki:** Callaos doppelgängers…

**Narradora:** Así nuestro joven príncipe emprende una laboriosa búsqueda en pos de su enamorada por todo el reino…Demos paso al último acto.

(Se cierra el telón mientras los actores se cambian de vestimentas y los que no lo hacen cambian el atrezo a la mansión de Haruhicienta una vez más)

**ACTO 3**

(Al abrirse el telón, vemos al joven príncipe esperando a ser atendido en la mansión de Haruhicienta)

**Paje real:** Hemos visitado miles de casas… le repito que podría hacer un conjuro de magia para hallar a la propietaria…

**Príncipe:** ¡Ni hablar!

**Nekozawa:** No entiendo por qué la magia del hada madrina si es aceptada y la mía no…

**Tamaki:** Porque tú usas magia negra, mientras la magia del hada madrina es toda llena de pureza.

**Narradora:** En ese momento la madrastra y sus dos malvadas hijas hacen aparición.

**Madrastra:** Vaya, si es el apuesto príncipe…espero que alguna de nosotras sea la doncella a la que busca.

**Tamaki:** ¿No habíamos dejado claro que tú no entrabas en las candidatas?

**Kyouya:** ¿Umh? ¿Acaso estás diciendo que si el zapato encaja en mi pie no cumplirás tu promesa y me desposaras? ¿Qué clase de príncipe eres tú? No pensaba que los hombres de verdad incumplieran sus palabras…

**Príncipe:** ¡No es eso! Solo que… (De repente nota como la hermanastra 1 está pegada a la pared con cara de miedo) hermosa doncella que le ocurr…

**Hikaru:** ¡No te me acerques!

**Kaoru:** Vamos Hikaru, solo era parte de la obra, tono no quiere nada contigo.

**Hikaru:** ¡Es igual!

(Mientras en una esquina tras las escaleras del decorado vemos a Haruhicienta encadenada al suelo leyendo una revista, el humo rosa aparece y Usakuni se materializa a su lado)

**Usakuni:** Vamos Haruhicienta, el príncipe ha venido a buscarte, ve con él y cásate y compra un gran pastel de bodas ¿nee?

**Haruhicienta:** ¿Uhm? Creo que paso, estoy en mi hora de descanso, además estoy encadenada no puedo ir.

(El público ríe ante el desinterés de Haruhicienta)

**Usakuni:** Eso no es problema (Honey tira de su traje dejando ver bajo el un traje de ninja con surikens incluidos) yo las romperé.

**Público:** ¡Uohhhhhh!

**Narradora:** Señoras y señores sin ningún pudor acabamos de descubrir que tras el disfraz de conejito rosa de Usakuni se encontraba ni más ni menos que un ninja…

**Haruhi:** ¿Pero qué? ¿Y esto? ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿No eras un superhéroe?

**Usakuni:** Un ninja de la Villa Oculta del Pastel, fui enviado por tu padre antes de fallecer para protegerte de cualquier mal.

**Haruhicienta:** ¿Y por qué no has aparecido antes, cuando me han tratado como una sirvienta?

**Usakuni:** Es que en mi país hay tantas pastelerías que cada vez que intentaba salir de él, acababa el una de estas comiendo pastelitos jeje.

(El público corea un "awww" ante la tierna risa)

**Haruhi:** Am, como sea no tengo ganas de salir.

**Usakuni:** Pero has de hacerlo (Corta las cadenas con la reconocida Usa-chan kick y empuja con suavidad a Haruhicienta)

**Narradora:** De repente la verdadera doncella dueña del zapato de cristal aparece en escena.

**Príncipe:** ¿Serás tú mi bella doncella?

**Haruhi:** Esto… perdonad un momento, acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa, ¿si todo desaparecía pasada las doce, porque el zapato de cristal no ha vuelto a ser una simple deportiva? Realmente es un fallo en la obra original…

(Tanto el público como los actores quedan en silencio pensando que Haruhi tiene toda la razón)

—Anda Yasuchika estarás contento, han dicho algo serio y con fundamento ¿no? — Satoshi se gira para ver a su amigo y se lo encuentra con cara de pena y los ojos lagrimosos.

— ¿En-entonces todos los cuentos… son mentiras?

—Ohh, que tierno te ves así, en el fondo eres igual de tierno que Mitsukuni…

— ¡Ahhh, no vuelvas a decir eso! — exclama Chika-chan mientras espachurra el peluche de pollito en sus manos por la comparación, para luego al verlo volver a lagrimear.

— Jeje a veces me asustas, creo que eres bipolar.

**Narradora:** Bueno Haruhicienta, ¿puedes dejar de estropearnos el cuento? Gracias.

**Paje real:** Pruébese el zapato, y más le vale ser la propietaria, estoy cansado de visitar casas….

(El público se queda helado ante esas palabras)

**Haruhi**: Eh, claro…

(El paje pone el zapato que entra perfectamente en el pie de Haruhicienta)

**Príncipe:** Ohh, eres tu mi princesa amada, casémonos cuanto antes, no puedo retener el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos, casémonos antes del amanecer…

**Haruhicienta:** No, está mal casarse con alguien a quien apenas conoces, me niego.

(Todos quedan en silencio, mientras que Renge cambia a la velocidad del viento el guión dándole a Mori instrucciones, el rechazado príncipe se va a una esquina del escenario sumiéndose en un mundo negro de pena y dolor susurrando cosas como "soy un buen papá, pero mi hijita no me quiere")

**Hada madrina:** Haruhicienta, si frotas el zapato seré tu genio y tendrás derecho a un deseo.

**Narradora**: una nueva oportunidad de felicidad se presenta ante Haruhicienta ya que ha rechazado la anterior (Atraviesa con la mirada a Haruhi) bien pide el deseo Harudino.

**Haruhi:** ¿Eh, Harudino? ¿Ahora estamos en aladdin? Pero que tacaño, ¿no eran tres deseos?

**Hikaru:** Claro, si tú has estropeado la obra…

**Kaoru:** Con lo que hemos practicado…

**Kyouya:** Esto te costara caro….

**Honey:** Bueno... He podido comer pasteles así que no me importa, ¿nee Takashi? Ohh Takashi somos los mejores hemos tenido dos papeles distintos…

**Mori:** ah…

**Renge:** Pide los deseos y acabemos con esto de una vez.

**Haruhi:** No, todos estos cuentos son contraeducativos, no hay que ser avaricioso, hay que aceptar la vida que cada uno tiene y luchar por tus propios sueños con tus manos y no esperar a que otros te lo den todo resuelto.

(Tras el motivador discurso, el público vitorea la importante lección moral de Haruhi mientras se levantan a aplaudir, el host club sonríe igualmente orgulloso de su pequeña Haru-chan cuando Honey se acerca para quitarle el zapato del pie y frotarlo con fuerza)

**Honey:** Ya lo he frotado ¿nee? ¡Quiero pasteles muchos pasteles!

(El público vuelve a exclamar "awww" mientras se cierra el telón)

**Narradora:** Y con esto se acaba nuestra obra _Haruhicienta: una plebeya en un mundo de ricos_, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotros…

(El público empieza a despejar la sala conmovidos aun por la extraña pero encantadora obra mientras que dos adolescentes, comparten opiniones)

— ¡Mi niichan a estado increíble, al final ha sido un genio mágico!— exclamaba Satoshi emocionado.

—Mi hermano ha cerrado la obra de una forma patética, ¿qué obsesión tiene con os pasteles? No lo entiendo, es un marciano — decía Chika-chan mientras guardaba el pollito de peluche en el bolsillo de la chaqueta pues le daba vergüenza que supieran su gusto por los pollitos.

—El año que viene, nosotros estaremos en 1º de bachillerato y podremos hacer una obra, que guay deberíamos hacer _Romeo y Julieta_…

— ¿¡Qué, tú estás loco!?

— ¿Por qué no? Yo podría hacer de Romeo y tu de Julieta porque eres muy dulce en el fondo…

—Antes muerto…

—Claro que también podría enseñar tu colección secreta de peluches de pollitos a todo el instituto…

– ¡No! De acuerdo haremos la obra que quieras.

—Bien, nuestros hermanos vendrán de la universidad a vernos…

Así mientras los dos jóvenes pensaban en su futura obra, el host club celebraba tras el telón el triunfo de una obra que no se había ceñido para nada al guion escrito pero que había triunfado y educado al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Explicaciones:

Usakuni = **Usa**gi (conejo) + Mitsu**kuni **(Todos tenían un sobrenombre así que el también)

Haruhicienta : de cenicienta

Harudino: de aladino

Cougar: mujer mayor que sale con un hombre más joven.

Por cierto, Chika-chan y Satoshi me encantan, y me encantan poneros juntos. Me ha encantado escribir sus intervenciones, definitivamente tengo que escribir más de ellos.


End file.
